


You're my Best Friend

by sparkleslightly



Series: Crazy Little Thing Called Love [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining, clueless idiots, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleslightly/pseuds/sparkleslightly
Summary: John and you met when you were both young fledglings in the world of university. You were both at Chelsea college, and you met in the most unique way, he saw you walk face first into a sign, and he just about fell in love with you then and there.
Relationships: John Deacon/Reader, John Deacon/You, john deacon x reader - Relationship
Series: Crazy Little Thing Called Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182260
Kudos: 4





	You're my Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: pining, swearing

1970

(Deacy’s p.o.v)

Today had been an exhausting day, our professors really overworked us today. Really, who schedules a test the very first Monday morning after vacation? And then sets an even tougher project? 

As I walked across the courtyard, I saw this girl with the most gorgeous H/C hair, walking by dreamily, her head buried in a book. She seemed to be so engrossed in it that she didn’t see the large sign looming ahead. I was about to call out to her, when—

Thud

She had walked face first into it, the impact shocking her for a second before she shook her head slightly, her hair shaking with the movement and she walked ahead. I sighed involuntarily, who was that girl? She was absolutely perfect.

—————————————————————————–

As you walked ahead after walking ever so gracefully into a sign, you realized that you had left your entire bag in the lecture hall, and just walked out with the book you were reading. Ugh, this day was not going well for you, you were going to have to trudge back all the way to get it.

Without looking up from your book you turned around and walked back, this time avoiding the sign. But you hadn’t avoided your second collision of the day. Suddenly you felt your face pressed up against a strong chest. As you moved back slightly dazed you looked up and saw the most beautiful pair of eyes staring down at you. You couldn’t put your finger on the colour of those swirling irises, but boy were they pretty, a swirl of green and grey glittering down at you.

You must have stared for a little too long as the boy to whom they belonged cleared his throat slightly, to snap you out of whatever trance you had entered into.

“Are you quite alright? I saw you walk into a sign earlier and now well—” he gestured to his chest.

“I’m alright, just a little distracted by my book, it’s rather interesting you see, it’s about –” you began but quickly shut up because no stranger wanted to hear about your book, and especially not this boy, who was just about the most beautiful boy you’d ever seen. His long brown hair tumbled down his strong shoulders, and his eyes crinkled slightly from the bright sunlight, as he smiled at you, a little gap in his front teeth showing, it was adorable, you felt your heart flutter, and you sheepishly apologized for running into him.

“No harm done, at least it wasn’t another sign eh?” he joked.

“Thankfully not” you replied, before blurting out, “can I offer you lunch though? As an apology for substituting the sign with you”

“I think I’d like that”, he smiled, before you remembered,

“Can you wait for 5 minutes? I left my bag in the lecture hall”

“Sure, want me to come with you?” he offered,

As if you could turn him down, “yes, if you don’t mind”

He grinned slightly and the two of you set off

Lunch was a success, you both really hit it off, and you became fast friends. In a few months he was promoted to best friend status, and luckily, so were you. You’d meet at the gates of college, and he’d walk you to your class, before making a mad dash to his own. You’d told him many a times that there was really no need, but he insisted, again, who were you to object. Once your classes were over, you’d have lunch together, sometimes at the café, or sometimes you’d bring sandwiches, or he’d bring his favourite, cheese on toast, and you’d share while you sat under the shade of the trees.

He was shy by nature, and it took a while for him to completely let loose, and once he did, boy was he a riot. The sly jokes and quips had you in stitches, gasping for air, holding your side. You didn’t really see his face then, he would light up and beam proudly at the fact that it had been him to make you laugh so much.

1973

You were lying down on the sofa, your head in Deacy’s lap, as he stroked your hair while speaking with his other bandmates, Queen they were called. He moved in a year ago, you both soon realised rent was far too expensive, and sharing a flat would be much more convenient, besides, it was much better to share with your best friend than some complete stranger.

You both had become extremely close, spending almost all your time together. You both had become so comfortable with each other that neither one of you shied away from physical contact. The first time you met Deacy’s bandmates in ’72 they were shocked at how he opened up around you so much, talking a mile a minute, cracking jokes, and not shying away from your touch. You soon became fast friends with his bandmates as well, pulling pranks with Roger, shopping and galivanting through town with Freddie, having philosophical conversations with Brian and shaking your head at the antics of his other two bandmates. 

You had come in from work early, your period had hit hard this time, the cramps making it very difficult to sit. That, coupled with a headache and nausea made you extremely fatigued, and you stumbled back to your shared flat. As you opened the door you were greeted with the sight of Deacy and the boys sitting sprawled across your sparsely furnished living room.

Deacy immediately stood up as he saw you enter looking exhausted. He knew it was your time of the month for you had taken the heating pad last night. He hurried over to you, took your bag from you and guided you to the sofa, he motioned for you to sit, and he went over to your room, and brought the heating pad already heated in anticipation for your arrival and put it gently on your stomach, lifted your head slightly and placed it in his lap, and continued with the conversation while gently stroking your hair.

As the heat spread comfort through your body you began to feel drowsy. That, coupled with his delicate hands stroking your hair lulled you to sleep.

(Deacy’s p.o.v)

“John!”

“Oi Deaks”

“Deacy are you even listening to us darling?”

Brian, Roger and Freddie tried to catch my attention. Freddie actually managed to draw me out of whatever stupor I had fallen into.

“Oh yes, sorry, where were we lads?”

“Deacy dear, what’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on, why would you say that Fred?” I asked, panic seeping through me, had they seen me staring at her?

“So, you’re just going to ignore the fact that you stared at Y/N while she was sleeping and stroked her hair with a silly, lovestruck smile on your face for the past five bloody minutes?”

Fuck

“I—wasn’t, no why” I stuttered, cursing myself internally, now they knew.

“Deacy mate, do you like Y/N?” asked Roger, in an unusually concerned tone.

There was no point hiding it now, “No, I’m in love with her, have been for the past 2 years since I saw her walk into a sign”

“Oh Deacy, that’s adorable” sighed Freddie. As Roger just rolled his eyes, but looked at me concerned.

“That’s three years, and you still haven’t made a move?” Roger asked.

I shook my head, they wouldn’t get it.

“Why don’t you ask her out?” suggested Brian.

“And lose her as a friend? What a terrible suggestion.” I snapped, perhaps a little too harshly as they dropped the subject.

————————————————————————————-

“Y/N come on, we’re going to be late!!”, yelled Deacy.

You were finally going to see a Queen gig, your schedule had opened up, and now you could finally see what it was that your four favourite boys did. You secretly wanted to watch John do what he loved, the crush that had started off as a little one in ’70 had evolved into you falling head over heels for your best friend, and you decided that you had to do something about it, Freddie had confided in you, that John did indeed have feelings for you, but was too shy to make a move. Well, you had waited enough.

“I’m coming, give me a minute”

And you rushed out of the room, ready to leave.

You made your way to the venue, where John whisked you backstage with him, to the dressing room where the rest of the band was getting ready.

You sat there, helping out here and there, your opinions on what to wear, how to do the makeup and whether John should put on some eyeliner were required. No matter how much you protested, Freddie would say

“Nonsense darling, we need to look positively radiant out there, so get cracking and fix these three, I’m glam enough already!” and he would prance around the room making adjustments here and there.

They made their way out of the dressing room, and to the wings, John wanted you backstage, so he could look into the wings and see you there.

As they walked on to the stage, they were greeted with thunderous applause, and the opening notes to the first song began, you found yourself humming around, as you were familiar with the songs, just not with the live shows.

As they made their way through the setlist, a song titled Liar came up. You knew John had an electrifying solo in this one, and for unknown reasons butterflies erupted through your stomach.

As fate would have it, Deacy turned diagonally before his solo, so that his bass was visible to you as well as to the stage.

And the solo began, his long graceful fingers dancing across the bass with speed and precision, never missing a cue, it was fast and electrifying, it made you fall in love with him a little more.

As they finished off with a cover of the famed Elvis song, Jailhouse Rock, you found yourself bubbling with anticipation. As the lights faded to black, the boys made their way off the stage, and to the wings.

This was it.

You saw Deacy reach the wings first and you steeled your nerves, it was now or never.

He saw you, his face breaking out into the most beautiful smile, as he walked towards you.

“Y/N! Did you like it?” he asked eagerly.

You didn’t reply, but instead you grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him towards you, and pressed your lips to his hard.

He stiffened up for a millisecond, before melting into the kiss. Your hands rising up to clasp around his neck, his hands cupping your waist gently, lips moving against yours.

You broke apart to wolf whistles, and applause.

Oh, you had an audience.

There stood the sweat soaked faces of Freddie Mercury, Brian May and Roger Taylor grinning at you and clapping as if it were a remarkable feat. Which it probably was, but who cares.

You looked to Deacy, blushing.

His face covered in an expression of sheer joy, and happiness. He smiled shyly at you.

And then he did the unexpected, he pulled you back in for another kiss.

You both stood there, arms around each other, lips moving feverishly, tongues entwined, for god knows how long, but the world went on, you were in a bubble of happiness.

Later that night, he asked you to be his official girlfriend, and life couldn’t get any better.

Well, it could, because two years later, he wrote you the most romantic song called You’re my Best Friend, and it made the new album the boys were working on, A Night at the Opera. He was all yours, the beautiful boy, with stunning eyes. 

———————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Deacy fic


End file.
